1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of packer devices in subterranean wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable packers are used to create seals within tubular members in wells. An inflatable packer typically includes a flexible packer element that is inflated with fluid to cause the packer element to expand radially outwardly from a mandrel and into sealing contact with a surrounding tubular member. The packer element is typically formed of rubber or another elastomer and may be reinforced with flexible axially-extending ribs.
Inflatable packers may be prone to leakage of fluid or reduction in interior pressure over the long term which may undesirably unset the packer or lead to leakage across the packer.